Life Of Backyard
by Beth Greensburg
Summary: Living a life as a female backyard wreslter. Was it actual skill that kept this one federation safe, or was it only a matter of time? Blood, Guts and gore. What esle would you exspect?


She rolled up from the ground, while she heard the sounds of, "Holy Shit," surrounding her. She finally saw the blood drip down from her forehead on to her cheek. She didn't know what drove her to commit such dangers acts, but it had a control of her, and she let it drive her as far as her body allowed her to go. As she ducked a clothesline, she stepped on the broken remnants of a fluoresce light bulb. She swung around and started to punch her opponent furiously as he dropped the remaining half of the light bulb. Once he was dazed, she picked him up, rested him on her shoulders, and in one smooth motion she sat down and flipped him on his back between her legs.  
  
"One!" the ref screamed as no motion came from the pinned body.  
  
"Two!" slowly the man realized the situation his was in.  
  
"Three!" the ref said as the woman held her opponent fast the ground.  
  
She let the man go after go as her music played and filled the air of her victory. She raised her arms to the crowd as they cheered. She then headed to the back where no one saw her collapse.  
  
As soon as the camera was turned off, her recent opponent went looking for her to congratulate her on a job well done. He wasn't able to find her at first, but he foraged out to the back of the battering cage that they used as a backstage area. It was perfect, since they just hung a tarp to block anyone's view. As he rounded the corner he noticed a body lying on the ground. He immediately yelled, "Shawn!"  
  
Shawn was the brain behind this backyard federation. Not only did he write everyone's story line, he was also one of the wrestlers. As soon as he heard his name called, he followed it to the batting cage. "Look, I don't know what you want, but we're behind. " he stopped once he got a view of the bloodied body. He turned to her opponent and said, "Well don't just stand there, Jess, get something to stop the bleeding and water!" Jess, for being an excellence wrestler, had his moments. As soon as he was off, Shawn knelt by the girl's body. He saw that she had a pretty nasty gash in the middle of her forehead. "Dawn, are you okay?" Shawn asked, even though he knew it was a stupid question.  
  
Dawn opened her eyes at the sound of her name. "Yea. I'll be fine. It was a hell of a match. I'm just a little bit tired, that's all."  
  
Shawn couldn't help but admired the girl. She put herself to the mercy at the other wrestlers'' sick stunts, and still somehow found away to satisfy each of their needs the way they wanted them complete in the ring. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." Shawn started to say, "We're going to take care of that little old cut on your forehead, and see if it needs medical attention."  
  
"Ah, no way Shawn. No doctors! It's bad enough I have to think of a reason I'm like this for my parents, but explaining it to a doctor is different. They can look at the injury and plainly see that you're lying. With my parents, they have no clue what to look for." Dawn explained, as soon as she finished talking, Jess showed up with supplies. "Hey Jess. Great match out there." Dawn congratulated Jess as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Nah, I was okay. You were freaking awesome out there!" Jess said as uncapped a half drunken gallon of water.  
  
"Okay Dawn, this is going to be a little cold and may sting a little." Shawn warned her as he nodded to Jess to pour the water. He was surprised to see that she didn't flinch. He has had the same type of injury before and reacted in the same matter, but he knew it hurt like hell. Once her face and cut where cleared of blood, Shawn noticed that the cut seeped out some more blood. He knew if they weren't able to stop the bleeding, she would have to be taking to a hospital. He grabbed the ripped up tee shirt that Jess brought over with him, and placed it on her cut and told her, "Hold it there so we can stop the bleeding."  
  
Dawn followed his instructions, and slowly got up to sit on the batter's bench with the other wrestlers whom formed a cheering selection. Once there, she received the usual praise of a job well done and the usual questions pertaining to her health. She loved and trusted the people she was surrounded by. They would do anything for each other, no matter how steep the repercussions were. They were her family, a home away from home, and she loved them for it.  
  
She sat and watched the following matches. In between one of them, Shawn came over and checked up with her again. "It looks like you're be alright," he said as he took the shirt off the cut. "However, your not allow to blade for the next month." He stated.  
  
Dawn jumped to her feet and quickly exclaimed, "But I didn't even mean to this time it was supposed to be a clean hit. Come on Shawn, PLEASE!"  
  
Shawn simply stated, "Look Dawn, you out of all people should now that light bulbs are unpredictable. Plus, I'm starting to really worry about you. God, you could be impaled on a fence and you would still insist that you shouldn't go to the hospital. Besides, a month isn't too long."  
  
"NOT TOO LONG!" Dawn yelled out in frustration. "Not too long! Christ Shawn, that cuts right through the middle of me and Jess's feud!"  
  
"Well, look at it this way." Shawn said, "At least it gives you a challenge to build up a feud without hardcore means for once, and by the time your suspension is lifted, it will be in time for the Pay Per View. So stop your bitching." He didn't know why, but he liked to push her buttons, just to see the reaction she gave. He didn't do it in flirtatious way, but more as a sibling. Christ, they basically were. They were friends ever since they were young. His parents were basically her parents, even though she had her own set. They were best friends. He was the reason she was in the federation, and promised himself that nothing was going to happen to her. However, he's been noticing she has been getting more and more riskier with the stunts she was pulling, and he didn't like it one bit. He waited for her response. She lifted a finger in the air and was about to say something when he noticed that Dawn looked a lot paler. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed in the arms of Jess. 


End file.
